Along with the development of display technology, the three-dimensional display is becoming more and more common. At present, the three-dimensional display technology mainly includes a glass-type three-dimensional display and a naked eye type three-dimensional display. The naked eye type three-dimensional display technology mainly adopts a parallax barrier, a lens, a directional backlight, etc. The parallax barrier is commonly used at present.
The parallax barrier achieves the three-dimensional display through a fence-like barrier between a display panel and a pair of glasses. Through slits, pixels of the display panel observed by two eyes respectively are different, and a parallax image may occur as a result. In a practical application, when the opening of the slit of the parallax barrier is relatively large, a crosstalk may occur between the images observed by the left and right eyes respectively. In order to reduce the crosstalk, the opening of the slit may be decreased. However, display brightness may be reduced when the opening of the slit is decreased. Therefore, it is a main research direction in the field to reduce the crosstalk between images without reducing the display brightness.